This project seeks support for the development of a novel mechanically responsive material system to study the relationship between local cell-level mechanical perturbation and cell response to chemical-physical biomaterial surface properties. The coating is based on a magnetoelastic material that can be remotely set to vibrate at a predetermined amplitude and profile. We hypothesize that local sub-cellular mechanical stimulus can be used to optimize substrate-cellular interactions to improve the long-term stability at the tissue-implant interface. Ultimately we hope to use these coatings as a real-time system for modulation and monitoring the surface of implantable biomaterials. Preliminary experiments have indicated that submicron localized vibrations, such as those generated by the proposed vibration coating, could potentially be coupled with tailored biomaterial surface properties to selectively control cellular adhesion and gene expression to promote and maintain proper integration at the implant-tissue interface. The specific goal of this proposal is to characterize the relationship between small local vibrations, substrate material surface character, and concomitant cellular response to applied vibrations.